1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a flash memory apparatus, in particular, to a flash memory apparatus with a voltage boost circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, memories could be classified into volatile memories and non-volatile memories. A volatile memory, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) has an advantage of fast programming and reading. Nevertheless, the volatile memory only operates when power is applied to the flash memory. On the other hand, although a non-volatile memory e.g. a flash memory operates slowly while programming and reading, the flash memory retains information inside for a long time even when there is no power applied to the flash memory.
Generally for operation of a flash memory, while programming or erasing, a specific voltage is required for injecting charges into the floating gate of the flash memory or drawing charges out of the floating gate of the flash memory. Therefore, a charge-pump circuit or a voltage generation circuit is usually needed for operating the flash memory. Hence, the voltage generation circuit of the flash memory circuit plays an important role in the operation of the flash memory.